Tsukuba Wiki:Community Portal
Discussion of Tsukuba Wiki Project Please use the talk page of this portal to discuss issues that affect all pages (or a fair portion of the pages) on the Tsukuba Wiki. Suggestion of Specific Pages, Links, Corrections Please go ahead and start creating new pages, editing existing pages, and adding links. If you don't have the confidence to do that quite yet, you can add your suggestions below and one of our current editors will try to implement your ideas. This page can also be used by active editors to store their ideas until they've had a chance to implement them. (Responses should be directed to the respective users' talk pages.) You can sign your suggestion by typing ~~~~ or pressing the button with the squiggle on it above the editing window. Suggestions for New Pages * Kakigori -- just not sure where to link it. -- Shaney 13:34, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Why not have a link to Wikipedia:Kakigori? It's possible for Tsukuba Wiki editors to edit the Wikipedia entries if they're not satisfactory, so I don't think we need to duplicate the Wikipedia stuff here. I did this with some food entries, but looking at Wikipedia it's pretty good already.--Ben 09:52, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: That's a good idea. I just did that with kakigori. However, I think we shouldn't use automatic redirects (hard redirects) because there may be some information that people will want to add about the food that specifically pertains to Tsukuba, etc. I wrote about getting a cheap kakigori machine at Merci, for example. I would also like to add to the yakisoba page that they sometimes serve it on the patio at Couronne. It's impossible for us to imagine what kind of information people might like to add, so I think we should not use hard redirects to Wikipedia, but I agree that linking to the Wikipedia articles is a great idea in general. :::OK, if someone wants to add something they could add it here. But I think it's better to make a hard link to Wikipedia than to have lots of red links which are going to be filled in later. If necessary one can turn the Wikipedia link into an entry when one wants to write something in the page, not just "See Wikipedia".--202.220.243.87 13:59, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) *I was driving back from Acqua Serena today and I noticed that there is a new road being built over where the Family Mart used to be around the top of the Science Odori. I had wondered why the family mart suddenly closed down like that, but now the whole building's gone and there is a road there instead. Does anyone know what road this is and where it's going?--202.220.243.87 13:59, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) * add your idea here Suggestions for Links * I would like to add a link to this page (http://thai-tsukuba.netfirms.com/), but I am not sure where to put it yet. Any ideas? -- Shaney 03:47, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) * http://www.continental.com/jp/jpe/ * http://www.englishok.jp/ * http://www.tokyogaijins.com/ * add your idea here Suggestions for New Categories * Should we have a "People" category listing Tsukuba Wiki editors and anyone else who wants to be listed? Anyone who wanted to be listed would just have to put the Category:People code on the bottom of their user page. :I don't like the idea very much, because it adds to the burden of maintenance.--Ben 06:23, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) * add your idea here Other Suggestions * Thinking about how to incorporate the maps and pamphlets pages from Alien Times. -- Shaney 03:47, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) * add your idea here Spam cleanup script Sorry if this is not the right place to write this. The Spam cleanup script was blocked here because of an odd edit on this page. This was probably caused by netfirms being listed in the spam blacklist and the script trying to revert to a revision before that URL was added. That URL is not currently blacklisted, so I'd like to suggest the script be here so that it can help you with reverting spam. Angela (talk) 01:06, 11 February 2006 (UTC) Technical